Color compositions are widely used in the cosmetic industry principally for aesthetic purposes. Accordingly, it is important that color compositions remain stable, i.e., not fade or discolor. One principal cause for discoloration of color compositions used in the cosmetic field is the tendency of colorants to absorb light, principally ultraviolet light, which results in the degradation of the colorant molecules.
In the past, efforts to improve the light stability of color compositions have involved generally the use of ultraviolet light absorbing compositions, such as benzophenones, and/or antioxidants, such as butylated-hydroxytoluene (BHT) or butylated hydroxyanisol (BHA).
An object of the present invention is to provide compositions comprising colorant-containing particles with improved light stability properties so that these compositions as well as cosmetic products which include them are less susceptible to fading or discoloration.
Another object of the present invention is to provide color compositions having an improved sunburn protection factor (SPF).
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a process for making color compositions which have improved light stability and SPF properties.
These and further objects and advantages of the present invention will, upon reading the following specification, become apparent to those skilled in the field of color compositions.